White, Blue, Green, Yellow, Red, and Purple?
by DarkEve103
Summary: Ji-Min, servant and bodyguard of Kouka Kingdom's princess. Friends with Hak, Soo-Won, & Yona since childhood she was heartbroken when she learned of how Soo-Won killed Emperor Ill. She joined Hak & Yona on their journey to find the five dragons. Little did they know that a dragon had been by their side this entire time. AU where there are five dragons. Rated T for safety. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Eve: Hey~! I have a new fanfic! I'm the one that made this first chapter and I'm probably going to be working on this fic alone because I'm not sure if Tina read the manga. But yeah! Akatsuki no Yona fanfic! As always there's an OC insert and I apologize for any OOC-ness. This is an AU where there are 5 dragons, JSYK. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yona of the Dawn/Akatsuki no Yona. It's owned by Mizuho Kusanagi. I only own the plot and Ji-Min.

* * *

 **OC:**

 **Name:** Ji-Min

 **Age:** 16

 **Birthplace:** Kouka

 **Birthday:** December 13th

 **Zodiac:** Sagittarius

 **Personality:** Kind, funny, free-willed, impatient, smart, tactful, a fighting demon, relaxed, a floating spirit (she would be right at home in Wind Tribe huh?), caring, overprotective of friends, charismatic (she draws people in with the happy aura around her), pretty optimistic but when things seem impossible is the biggest pessimist you will ever meet. (Like seriously it's like mood-swings)

 **Appearance:** long, wavy, waist-length purple hair; blue eyes; Yona-sized breasts (I feel perverted saying that); hair is usually up in a ponytail; pretty (like every other anime heroine); eyepatch covering her right eye; wears knee-high boots everyday

 **Height:** 170 cm (5'7")

 **Hobbie(s):** Teasing Yona, cooking

 **Talent(s):** Fighting (hand-to-hand combat), cooking, making people laugh

 **Gender:** Female

 **Occupation:** Personal Bodyguard, personal cook

 **Simple Background Info:** She is an orphan. She was taken in by Emperor Il and became a servant for Princess Yona when she got old enough. She also was taken into Wind Tribe when Emperor Il introduced her to General Mundok.

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **~Narrator POV~**

 **~Somewhere in Kouka~**

"Leave! You'll put our village in danger!" said an angry mob at a single mother and her just-born child.

The baby was sound asleep and was covered in a thin blanket. She had growing purple hair. The mother who also had purple hair had tears in her eyes. She was about to leave her home. _Maybe I can come back if I give the baby away,_ she thought. And so the young mother ran away from her home to find her young baby a new home.

* * *

 **~At Kutta AKA Imperial Capital~**

The young woman finally reached the capital of Kouka. She looked around for a house that looked to have a happy family in it. She had found one and it looked like a wealthy house as well. She was holding her baby in a basket she found and set the basket in front of the door. She knocked on the door and ran away, never looking back.

When a chubby man opened the door and saw the baby, he gasped. That man was, you guessed it, Emperor Il. He was currently visiting the doctor's with his wife, who was 5 months pregnant. He brought in the baby and showed it to his wife and the doctor.

"She looks to be only one day old. Her skin is still so red and she's so small." the doctor explained.

"She was only born yesterday?" the emperor said, worried.

"Your wife can provide milk for her if you wish to keep her. Otherwise she will starve." the doctor said. (Yay! My knowledge of pregnant women finally came in handy! ~Eve)

"Let's keep her." the wife said fondly. "She looks so cute. But I wonder why her eye is covered."

"The parent must've gone through tough times. It might be a scar." the doctor said.

The wife unwrapped the baby from the bundle. She gasped when she saw a purple scaled right hand and and purple scaled right leg. The hand and feet looked perfectly normal except for the scales. And it was only the hand that was covered in scales.

The emperor also gasped, along with the doctor.

"It can't be…" the doctor said in a disbelieving voice.

"The legend is real." Emperor Il said.

"So the eyepatch is so…" the emperor's wife didn't need to finish.

"If you still plan on keeping her, you must not let anyone see her hand, leg, or eye. Only people that can be trusted must know. Tell her the truth as soon as possible as well." the doctor said.

"We'll still keep her." the empress said determinedly.

"Then we're done here. Make sure she stays warm. I recommend that you, your highness take care of her yourself until she can dress herself. Do not let a servant see her." the doctor said at the empress.

"Yes, thank you doctor." the emperor said.

They rewrapped the baby and headed out, back to the castle, to the baby's new home.

"What should we name her?" the emperor asked.

"Ji-Min. I feel that she will be very quick-witted when she grows up." the empress said.

"It's a perfect name." the emperor cooed.

* * *

 **~5 Years Later~**

"Papa?" Ji-Min called out to Emperor Il.

"Yes dear?" he said.

"Why did mama tell me to cover my hand, eye, and leg at all times before she left?" Ji-Min asked, tugging at the black glove the empress gave her.

"Listen carefully." the emperor said in a hushed tone. "You are special. Those features make you stand out more than your beautiful hair. People would do anything to get it. We're just trying to protect you."

"I get it now!" Ji-Min said. "I'm going to go play with Soo-Won, Hak, and Yona now. Bye!"

Ji-Min ran off when the emperor waved bye to her.

* * *

Eve: Yay! It turned out good! I'll be updating the next chapter next week! Please tell me what you think of it so far. R&R. The background info is just stuff I was too lazy to actually go into detail about. Ji-Min will officially be a member of the Wind Tribe but not adopted by Mundok. Have a great week! And please don't kill me for making a new fanfic. I finished the Shugo Chara one okay?


	2. Chapter 1

Eve: Hai everyone! It's Sunday! Which means tomorrow I'm going to school again. *instantly becomes gloomier* Hope you had a great weekend. This is the new chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Akatsuki no Yona. Tis owned by Mizuho Kusanagi. I only own Ji-Min and the plot.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **~11 Years Later~**

 **~Ji-Min's POV~**

"Father, Ji-Min. My hair's weird isn't it?" Yona asked, playing with her hair.

"Not at all / Not as weird as mine." the emperor and I said at the same time.

"But you are beautiful." I said.

"I think I was born with an admirable face too. But Ji-Min. Father." Yona said. "This hair! Why is it red? Even my deceased mother had flowing black hair. And I'd rather have Ji-Min's hair! My hair makes me look weird!"

"It's not true, right Hak? Ji-Min?" Emperor Il said nervously.

"My hair is more of a nuisance." I said.

Hak bowed his head.

"Yes, Emperor Il. Nobody has said that the princess' hir is strange. However, if I may be bold to say..." Hak looked up at the princess. "There's definitely something wrong with her head." he deadpanned confidently.

"Shut up servant." Yona immediately said.

I was covering my mouth and trying to hold in my laughter. I fistbumped Hak when I calmed down. Then Yona started throwing things at Hak.

"Father do something about this guy! Even though he's my servant he's so arrogant!" Yona said angrily.

Hak caught every thing she threw at him or at least dodged it. I clapped and "ooh"ed at the show.

"Hak is a childhood friend of yours right?" Emperor Il asked, looking at her throw things at Hak. "Besides, Hak is the General Commander of the castle at just age 18. Only Ji-Min is on par with him. It's only natural they would be your bodyguards."

"You don't understand! If I'm going to have another bodyguard they have to be as cute as Ji-Min." Yona yelled, finally refraining from throwing things at Hak.

"Speaking of cute, you don't mind not looking cute yourself?" Hak asked.

"Ah! That's right! It seems that he's here. Lord Soo-Won!" I said, remembering what brought me here in the first place.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO SOONER?!" Yona yelled, running out of the room.

"Soo-won? Is that why she was worried about her hair? He won't mind her hair. He's her cousin." the emperor said.

"You don't understand woman do you?" Hak said, drinking the tea Min-soo brought in.

"What?!" Emperor Il said, bewildered.

"Let's face it. He doesn't understand teenage love. Back then it was simple." I said, sipping Min-Soo's tea. "It's getting better Min-soo." (AN: I know Min-soo originally brought in paperwork but I think he needed more screentime. I loved him and I got really sad when he… ya know)

"Thank you, Ji-Min." Min-soo said politely.

"Next time pour the hot water into the pot from a bit higher. It gives it more flavor somehow." I said.

"Hai!" Min-soo said. He then put the teapot on the table and went to his daily business. The emperor had long since left to do his paperwork.

"You've been cooking less and giving out more advice about it." Hak said.

"Princess is running around more now. While you're lazing around I have to watch her." I said. "That meant less naps and less time to cook."

"Hai." Hak said, continuing to drink his tea.

I headed out and found a steamed bun in the kitchen while I was trying to find Yona. I started nibbling on it and I saw Yona with her hair ruffled.

"Since this morning, I prepared top of the line clothing and used the finest fragrances." Yona mumbled irritably. "I even used the highest quality cosmetics and make-up."

"All your hard work down the drain again, huh?" I asked, still nibbling the bun.

"Shut up!" she said to me.

She walked off and I slowly followed her. _Tomorrow will be fun,_ I thought. _Maybe I could do an archery contest with Hak and Soo-Won._

* * *

 **~The Next Morning~**

I yawned and stretched as I woke up in my private quarters. I rubbed my eyes and saw sunlight spilling in through the curtained window.

"Soo-Won's probably awake now." I said, getting out of bed and going to my closet. I took out my usual outfit, my gloves, my eyepatch, and my boots. I looked at my purple-scaled hand and wondered, yet again, why I have them. _Maybe I should read some books. No, I don't have time,_ I thought pulling on my clothes. I brushed my hair and tied it into a ponytail before heading out to find Soo-Won and Hak.

When I passed by Soo-Won's room, I saw Soo-Won coming out of it.

"Soo-Won!" I yelled, waving at him from a couple feet away.

"Ah, Ji-Min!" Soo-Won smiled at me.

"I was thinking we could do some archery with Hak. You want to?" I asked.

"Sure!" he said.

"Great! Now let's wake up Hak." I said, heading to Hak's room- Soo-Won following behind me.

* * *

 **~After We Woke Up Hak and Got to the Archery Range~**

I hopped onto my horse and readied myself. Hak and Soo-Won were already ready so when I was done, we started. We rode around the archery track and started shooting the targets. At the last target, I got distracted by Yona's voice yelling, "Urgh! You coward!"

I just barely missed the middle which meant I lost to Hak. Soo-Won was last though which did little to lift my spirits.

"Ohoho. I thought you were on par with me." Hak teased.

"Shut it. I heard the princess yell and it startled me." I said.

I heard the emperor yell this time. "Soo-Won!"

I saw that he was trying to get the emperor to let Yona on a horse.

"She'll be fine!," I yelled at them. "It's Soo-Won after all!"

Yona looked at me gratefully and went down into the pit.

"Hak you're supporting her." I said.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because I'm not going to do it. I'll die from the weight." I said.

"That's why I was going to say." Hak mumbled, getting off his horse.

He helped Yona up and Yona sat in front of Soo-Won. I heard something pretty interesting when I rode past them.

"I'm about to be engaged soon too." Yona lied. _Uhm no. I refuse. You're still a bit young. Tho._ I thought.

"To whom?" Soo-Won asked.

"To Hak!" Yona said.

I burst out laughing when I caught up to Hak. I wiped a couple stray tears from my eyes.

"Oh my, and I thought I would have the honor of getting engaged with the Thunder Beast." I said, giggling.

"Not funny." Hak said.

"Oh but it's not a joke. I was honestly ready for the worst since you literally have no interests in women." I deadpanned.

"Please stop." Hak said.

"Fine, fine." I said. "I'll race you."

"Bring it."

* * *

 **~Later That Night~**

"Soo-Won was too cruel." Yona said, putting her head down. "To think he'd believe such a lie."

"You're the one that's cruel. And annoying." Hak said.

I patted his back in mock sympathy.

"You getting married might not be a lie." Emperor Il said.

Yona looked up at him.

"What?"

"Naturally we must choose an appropriate partner." the emperor said.

"Father.." Yona said.

"You'll be 16 soon. Being engaged wouldn't be such an odd thing, right? I've wanted to discuss it anyways."

"No! Soo-Won is the one I w-" Yona's outburst was interrupted by the emperor.

"It can't be Soo-Won."

"I don't want you telling me who my lover should be!" Yona yelled.

My face turned distressed. _Aiiii, huge problem. You don't really have choice since you have royal blood,_ I thought.

"Yona, up until now I have given you everything you asked for. Whether it be beautiful hair pins, earrings, a villa, a flower garden and anything else that was not a weapon. _But._ It doesn't matter how many times you ask me. I can't give you Soo-Won. You are the princess of Kouka Kingdom. The person you marry will become this nation's king. I heard thunder and looked outside, seeing Hak do the same. It was pouring hard and thunder shook the sky.

"Soo-Won is your brother, Uncle Yu-Hon's son. He possesses royal blood, does he not?" Yona asked.

"He does but I will be the one to choose who my successor will be."

"Why? He's an excellent person." Yona said.

I couldn't face her now. God, it's painful enough hearing how strained her voice is. I kept watching the rain and thunder.

"You're afraid of weapons, and you don't strike others either. You're a cowardly king." Yona said.

"I truly am a cowardly king."

 _No sh*t. How have we survived these past what…. 10 years?_ I thought.

"Your mother was attacked and killed by a rebel. Everyone in the king's family faces these kinds of dangers. Because I knew that, I didn't bother to get married again. Yona. You want Soo-Won to be happy right?" the emperor asked.

 _Low. Just Low._

"I don't understand. I don't understand father." Yona said.

I heard Yona run outside.

"If you excuse me for saying so but I think that was too harsh." I said.

"It's for the best. You two are excused for the day. Get some rest." the emperor said.

We bowed to him and left to our own private quarters.

* * *

Eve: Well then! That's pretty much it for this chapter. Sorry it's not that much different from the cannon but honestly... I don't have enough time to do this anymore. I'm trying my best though so don't worry! Okay uhmm let's see. This will be my first time answering a review. Uhmm to **Blood . Soaked** **.Skull** : Did I really choose the same day? I just picked December and a random day. And thank you for your support! I hope you do enjoy this series. And thank you for following/favorited along with **Just-An-Average-Dude** and **Mystic Wing**. Love you guys! Please keep giving me reviews! Until next week!


	3. Chapter 2

Eve: Haiiii! Hope you all had a wonderful weekend! Thank you for those who favorited and followed! 'Preciate it guys! And thank you **MysticWing** for ze review. Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. I really hope you do. And as always I do not own Yona of the Dawn. I only ze OC's and ze plot. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **~One Week Later. Yona's Birthday Celebration~**

I was currently having problems with I was wearing. It was the same as Yona's only purple, blue, and white.

"Mwah~! Why do I have to wear something so formal? Why couldn't I wear what I normally wear?" I complained to Hak.

"Because Chubby King said so." he replied simply. He was looking to wear Yona was talking to Soo-Won.

"At least she's back to normal." I said.

"Yea."

"Don't we have to deliver a message?" I asked.

"Oh that."

We headed over to them and saw Yona blushing and holding the hairpin Soo-Won got her.

We were right next to them and stood there until we got their attention. When they noticed us the both suddenly moved away from us.

"Hak?! Ji-Min?!" they both said.

"His majesty has been looking for you princess." Hak said.

"Oh that was the message!" I said.

"Stop forgetting simple things and remembering other things." Hak said.

I rolled my eyes.

Yona stalked away mumbling something about a drunkard.

"I knew it was like this." Hak said when the princess wasn't in earshot.

"Eh?" Soo-Won said.

"You, Soo-Won, will probably be the only person to be able to convince Chubby King." I said, using Hak's nickname for the emperor. "Good luck."

"I wish you the best of luck." Hak said.

"You've got the wrong idea guys. Besides… I want Hak to stop being so formal with me. Be more like Ji-Min." Soo-Won said, smiling.

"I do it to distinguish our social status." Hak said, smiling.

"How lonesome, General Hak. At least you know how to have fun, Ji-Min." Soo-Won said sighing.

"Why thank you." I said, smiling at him.

"More importantly, don't you guys feel anything?" Hak asked seriously.

"You mean the fact that it feels someone snuck in?" I asked, tilting my head to one side.

"Now that you mention it, Yona told me something like that." Soo-Won said.

"What/Eh?!" Hak and I said.

"You ought to investigate the people who came in today." Soo-Won said.

"Roger that! I leave the princess in your care!" Hak said, running off.

"Me too! Be gentle!" I teased, running after Hak.

"I told you you've got the wrong idea." I heard Soo-Won say.

We ran off and started checking all the guests that came in today.

* * *

 **~Late That Night~**

"Urgh! We've been keeping watch for a while now. Still no sign of anything suspicious. But the feeling's still there." I said, playing with my gloves.

"You're right. And it's been too quiet." Hak said, surveying the area.

"General Hak. Ji-Min. Thank you for keeping watch." Min-Soo said, walking up to us holding booze and a steamed bun.

"Thank you!" I said, hungrily grabbing the steamed bun.

"Min-Soo, that's nice of you." Hak said.

"But would it be okay to not be Princess Yona's side?" Min-Soo asked, handing the booze to Hak.

"Yeah, I'm unrefined and stupid." Hak said sarcastically, before drinking some of the booze.

"Soo-Won's accompanying Princess right now." I said, nibbling my steamed bun.

"Then the princess' feelings have reached Soo-Won?" Min-Soo asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"I don't know either, but it's only matter of time." Hak said.

"You two really understand those two well, huh?" Min-Soo asked.

"It's because we've watched them since they were kids." I said.

"Those two… how should I put it for us… We just want them to be happy." Hak said.

Suddenly a shiver went down my spine.

"I think something just happened." I said, looking around- steamed bun still in my mouth.

"Min-Soo, stay here." Hak said, running off after he gave the booze bottle back to Min-Soo.

"Oi! Wait for me!" I said, running after him.

We ran until we saw Yona, crying and surrounded by soldiers. A soldier was about to swing his sword down on her but Hak ran in and sliced some soldiers down. I saw some other people try to kill her and I stepped down and kicked them down and knocked their swords out of their hands.

"Ohoho. You know we didn't plan to interfere. Since it was you Soo-Won." I said, my killer aura oozing out of every inch of my body.

"But… we don't like it when guards who are supposed to be on watch are all gathered here. And a party I'm not familiar with as well."

"Hey Lord Soo-Won/Soo-Won. What the hell is going on?" Hak and I said at the same time, both turning to him.

"Hak. Ji-Min." Yona said, still sitting on the ground.

"We apologize, Princess Yona." Hak said, bowing.

"We shouldn't have left you alone." I said, following suit.

"Hak. Ji-Min. You're on my side?" Yona said, bursting into tears.

"We were told by his majesty to protect you." Hak said, standing up again.

"And no matter what, we will obey his command." I said, standing beside Hak.

"Drawback servants. You are standing before Emperor Soo-Won, the king of Kouka Kingdom from this point on."

"What did you say?" I said, my bangs covering my tearing eyes. _King of Kouka my ass. He couldn't have... I-Idon't know what the hell is going on now. He was an angel and still is in my heart. Friends. Did that mean anything to Soo-Won. I know he's responsible for the feeling I've been having. I just do._

"Who did you say the king is?" Hak said.

"No wonder we had such a bad feeling." I said, laughing a little.

"Lord Soo-Won. Where is Emperor Il?" Hak said in a cold tone.

"Just a moment ago… I… sent him to hell." Soo-Won said.

I heard Hak's weapon smash into the ground.

"Are you drunk? Even as a joke that's going too far." Hak said.

"You may ask Princess Yona… because she witnessed the king's death with her own eyes." Soo-Won said.

"You're lying. You're lying. You're LYING!" I said, charging at him with my right fist.

He blocked it with his sword. I looked at him straight in the eyes, letting the tears fall.

"You seriously killed him? That kind king?" I asked.

"Lord Soo-Won, let me take it from here." said a random servant.

"Stand down. The two people standing before you are capable of making your head go flying. The trump cards of Hiryuu castle. The fifth general, Son Hak, and the only person on par with him, Ji-Min." Soo-Won said.

"Hak and Ji-Min?! The Thunder Beast and the Lightning Tiger!?" that servant said, in shock.

"Why? There could've been another way to take the throne." I said. "But you're not a person who's attached to status are you? So you still were able to hold a sword against a king who despised them?!" I yelled attacking him again, this time twice. He only barely managed to block both of them.

"This nation… has no need for a weak king." Soo-Won said.

I quickly looked at Hak and he understood. When Soo-Won swung at me, I jumped away and let Hak deal with him. I went over to the princess and knelt down next to her.

"WAIT!" Yona **(I think. I'm using the manga for reference)** yelled.

Then all three of us got surrounded by soldiers pointing their spears at us.

"Are you alright Lord Soo-Won?" another servant asked.

"Soo-Won, was the Soo-Won I knew an illusion?" Hak said, his hair covering his eyes. "I thought I could leave the princess in your care… if it was you."

"I was never the Soo-Won you knew to begin with." Soo-Won said. "If anyone stands in my way I will eliminate them. No matter who it is."

I heard the air being cut through and saw an arrow hit the ground right in front of me. I almost reflexively blocked it but honestly I didn't want to move. I didn't want to hear anything. The Soo-Won we knew was a facade? Well fuck. Who are you then?

"An arrow?! Where did it come from?!" the soldiers started panicking and they stopped surrounding us. I grabbed the princess by her waist, seeing this as an opening, and started running. Hak quickly followed behind.

"Shit! Don't let them get away!" a servant said.

I kept running and eventually put Yona down and supported her to walk. Hak helped with her other side.

"General Hak! Ji-Min!" Min-Soo shouted, pointing to a small wall that we crouch behind. "This way!"

"So the arrow was yours?" Hak asked.

"It almost hit me by the way." I said.

"Sorry." Min-Soo said apologetically.

We crouched down and started to explain what happened.

"His majesty is…" Min-Soo didn't need to finish.

"Yes." Hak and I said in unison.

"I heard the conversation from before." Min-Soo turned to Yona. "Princess, is the king truly dead?"

Yona's eyes looked dead and she was crying, but she nodded slightly.

"I see. I'm truly sorry. It's so hard to believe… Just a couple hours ago he was smiling and looking so happy at the princess' birthday celebration." Min-Soo said, smiling bitterly.

I saw two soldiers walk by and said, "Crap. It's only a matter of time before the see us."

"I'll create a way for you three to escape. Please escape from this castle." Min-Soo said determinedly.

"That's…" Yona said.

"The troops that Lord Soo-Won has gathered, and the troops that support Lord Soo-Won are gathered here at Hiryuu Castle." Hak said.

"We'll be killed for sure if we're caught." I said.

"Where… will we go?" Yona said. "Even though father was crying tears of joy at the banquet, I didn't say a word to him… I didn't say thank you."

She started crying again. "This is my father's castle. If father has been overthrown, where… will I go?"

"Princess…" I said before I went over to hug her. "You can go anywhere, so long you survive."

"That is the best way to repay his Majesty." Hak said.

* * *

 **~Transition to the Exit~**

"This door leads to the mountains." Min-Soo said when we reached the exit.

"Did you find them?!" I heard a distant voice say.

Min-Soo gasped then said, "I'll lead them away."

"Min-Soo!" Yona said.

"Princess… please be safe." Min-Soo said, smiling gently at us before running off with Yona's coat over him.

We quickly exited through the door and I closed it. We headed down the steps as quickly as we can and eventually reached the start of the mountains. Yona suddenly turned around to face the castle. Then she turned back.

* * *

Eve: Well? Did you enjoy? I reread it and changed some things but to me it's still kind of a mess. How should I fix this? Oh well it's been done so there's no changing it. Please R&R. I'm loving the reviews I got. Even though it's only two reviews I'm happy people take the time to write something and tell me what they think about my fanfic. We need more people like that in the world. But yeah! On a happier not I have at least 2 chapters ready for you guys! YAY! I did something productive! But yeah that's it really. Life's been a mess and I swear I almost failed my first math test. Thank God for bonus questions and homework. Hope you all have a great week. Later!


	4. Chapter 3

Eve: Hello again my lovelies. Glad you guys are enjoying the story so far! Here's another lovely, long chapter (I think)! Thank you MysticWing for reviewing again. 'Preciate it. I feel dead because... Oh my god, my friends have too much energy. I will never buy cake for my birthday ever again. Or bring water. Or frosting. Or anything that can ruin clothes, hair, etc. But anyways, I don't own Akatsuki no Yona. It is owned by Mizuho Kusanagi (This person is amazing). I only own Ji-Min and the plot. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

We walked for a couple hours in silence when Yona started getting tired.

"You should rest, Princess." I said, gently pushing her against a tree.

"Did Min-Soo die? Will I die? Will you two die?" Yona asked.

"No way in hell." I said, seriously.

"There is no way we'd hand over our lives to him."

"Don't die… because if you die… I won't forgive you." Yona said before falling asleep.

I sat down in front of Yona and next to Hak.

"It's still hard to believe…" Hak said.

"Yeah… who would've thought that good-for-nothing king would leave the princess with just us." I said.

"What should we do?" Hak asked.

"I don't know." I said, miserably. "Do you remember when we first became princess' bodyguards?"

"Like it was yesterday."

* * *

 **~3 Years Ago~**

Hak and I were sitting on the ground, Hak eating an apple and me dozing off.

"Hak! Ji-Min!" said a familiar and angry voice.

"Huh?" I said, waking up and looking around. I spotted Mundok walking over to us.

"Hm?" Hak said.

"You brats. The meeting of the five tribes was today. I told you two that you had to attend as a member of Wind Tribe, didn't I?"

"So long as Lord Mundok, the head of Wind Tribe and 5th general of Kouka Kingdom, attends the meeting that's all that matters." Hak said.

"I think he just doesn't want to listen to the bubbly king, Lord Mundok." I said.

"That doesn't help with your case." Hak said.

"Mwah~! I go along with the flow and right now it's telling me to sleep." I said, crossing my arms and pouting.

"You stupid kids!" Mundok yelled angrily. "I told you to call me Grandpa!"

"You're bringing that up here?! You and I aren't related by blood are we?!" Hak yelled standing up and dropping his apple to have a face-off with Mundok.

"And I'm not your adopted grandchild either." I said, yawning.

"WHAT ABOUT BLOOD AND ADOPTION?! SOMETHING LIKE THAT IS POWERLESS AGAINST LOVE!" Mundok yelled only to get kicked down by Hak.

I just stared at them and didn't notice when the emperor walked up to us.

"Now, now if a fight breaks out between General Mundok and his successor, Hiryuu Castle will surely be blown away." Emperor Il said, all bubbly like.

"It's Emperor Il!" Mundok said before bowing.

 _Oh and I called him bubbly. Oh well!_ I thought before smiling at him and waving.

"It's been a long time, Hak and Ji-Min." Emperor Il said. "It's lonely without you two coming over as much now."

"Well, it's not right for commoners like us to come and go as we please." Hak said, scratching the back of his head.

"What he said." I said, pointing to Hak.

"Don't worry about that. Yona gets lonely without you two here." the emperor said, all bubbly like again.

"You bubbly liar." Hak and I said at the same time, smiling at him.

"Bubbly?"

Then we both got kicked by Mundok.

"What's bubbly!?" Mundok yelled angrily.

"Gahhh!" Hak said.

"Owwww!" I complained rubbing my head where Mundok kicked me.

"These insolent brats aren't my grandchildren anymore!" Mundok yelled.

"WE'RE NOT RELATED BY BLOOD/YOU DIDN'T EVEN ADOPT ME!" Hak and I yelled at the same time.

"Don't be violent towards them." Emperor Il said. "I like their honesty. Want a steamed bun."

He handed us two steamed buns and we took them.

"So why don't you come and live as Yona's bodyguards?" the emperor asked us.

"I can't help it if I find being a "noble" a bother. If I enter the castle and become a general, I wouldn't be able to take leisurely afternoon naps at home." Hak said.

"And if I follow Hak. But I kind of don't want to because if we become Yona's bodyguards Hak would make me do all the work. And even if he didn't come and I accepted, I still wouldn't have time for naps." I said, nibbling the bun.

"Hak… Ji-Min." the emperor was interrupted by loud-mouth Hak.

"You dislike weapons, right, Your Majesty? Well then… find someone who treasures life and can guard someone without using a weapon that's not Ji-Min." Hak said, before walking off-dragging me along.

"Hak! Ji-Min!"

I waved at them while Hak kept dragging me along.

"You think we made the right choice?" I asked.

"Probably not. I just can't stand the royal family."

"I take that a bit too seriously considering I was basically adopted by them." I said, continuing to eat the bun.

"Sorry." Hak mumbled.

"Hak! Ji-Min!" called a familiar voice.

"Ah Yona." I said, waving at her.

Hak stopped and turned around.

"Hide me!" Yona said before hiding behind us.

I finished my bun and stood, not getting why she wanted to hide. I looked around and saw the head of the Fire Tribe's second son calling for Yona.

"I thought we taught you how to not get caught when you do pranks, Yona." I said, disappointedly.

"A prank's only good when you don't get caught." Hak said, smirking.

"That's not it! I haven't seen you two in a while and this is how you greet me." Yona said, pouting. "But that's besides the point. Kan Tae-Jun is courting me."

"Pfttt!" I said, trying to hold in my laughter by covering my mouth.

Hak, however, was laughing like no tomorrow and slapping his leg.

"It's the truth!" Yona said. "That guy often comes to the castle to try to play with me and shower me in gifts."

And she went on complaining about what he does before I interrupted her.

"Tell him you have your heart set on Soo-Won." I said, feeling a vein popping.

"B-But then Soo-Won would catch wind of it." Yona mumbled.

"Not our problem." I said.

"Ji-Min!" Yona whined.

"Then just get along with Lord Tae-Jun. Sometimes you need to listen to what others tell you." Hak said.

"That's so cold guys. If it were Soo-Won…" Yona said.

"If it were Soo-Won he wouldn't have a clue about what was really going on." I said, turning to leave.

"Even so…" Yona said.

"Well then~! Why don't you run along to him?" Hak said.

We turned to leave and my aura darkened considerably when we were out of Yona's sight.

"She is too oblivious sometimes." I mumbled.

"But that's how she is." Hak said.

"You know what you're right. Royal families are a pain in the ass." I said.

"And now you understand."

"Hmph."

A few hours later, I was in a room with Hak and Mundok trying to take a nap, but the mood in the air was pretty heavy. And it wasn't coming from just me.

"General Mundok, when can we go home?" I asked.

"What's so wrong? And at least call me Mundok, Ji-Min." Mundok replied, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing's wrong." I said. "Right Hak?"

"Mmm." Hak agreed.

"If you say so." Mundok said.

Then I heard a knock and Hak straightened up a bit. I headed over to where Hak was, facing away from Mundok, and saw Yona.

"Princess Yona/Yona!" Hak and I whispered/yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Hak asked.

Yona called up and dropped a bunch of fruits on the ground.

"I apologize for today." Yona said. "You got mad because I was a coward right?"

"And oblivious." I said.

"I am the proud princess of Kouka Kingdom so I shouldn't complain. I need to do something myself. Bye." she said before jumping back down.

"H-Hey." Hak said.

Her hand popped and she pointed at the fruits before saying, "I'll give you those. As a bribe."

Then she left again. I picked up a pear and nibbled it. It tasted good surprisingly.

"She chose good fruits." I said.

"She's still oblivious." Hak said. "If we're to be her bodyguards then there's a lot of work for us."

"I feel nauseous just thinking about it." I said, standing up. "I'm gonna find a better place to nap. Coming?"

"Sure." Hak said, before following me.

We found a spot in the courtyard that looked pretty good. I sat down and immediately took a nap.

I was shook awake by Hak, who was pointing to the scene where Lord Tae-Jun was forcing himself onto Yona. I immediately stood up and headed over to them. I pushed Lord Tae-Jun away, grabbing his wrist, and Hak pulled Yona away Yona. My heart twinged (God is making me write too many sappy things today.).

"That's enough." I said, holding onto his wrist a bit tighter.

"H-Hak. Ji-Min." Yona said looking at us.

"What how rude of you! Besides don't touch the me or the princess so casually." Lord Tae-Jun said, pulling his wrist away from my grip.

"We could say the same to you." Hak said. "Who gave you permission to touch my princess?"

I'm pretty sure our thoughts were one. _My?_ Hak held onto Yona a bit tighter and said, "The princess and I made our life long pledge to each other when we were kids. Right, princess?"

"Huh… eh?" Yona said, confused.

"Don't be so shy." Hak said.

"H-ho ho ho. Not in front of people." Yona said.

"P-princess. Do you love him?" Lord Tae-Jun asked, bewildered.

"Y-y-yes. I love him." Yona said, grabbing onto Hak arm.

I almost winced at the scene but managed to fake a smile. "You see, these two loved each other since they first met as children."

"I-I won't accept it. Even if it's apparent that someone like you has made a lifelong vow with the princess… I am the second son of the general of the Fire Tribe. You-" he pointed at Hak. "who are you?"

"I am… the Wind Tribe's next general, Son Hak." Hak said.

"And His Majesty personally appointed us to be the princess's bodyguards." I said, making sure this dude doesn't make any more jabs.

"Then let me witness your strength. Right here, right now!" Lord Tae-Jun said.

 _Do you want to die?_ I thought.

When Lord Tae-Jun started pulling out his sword, a hand grabbed the blade. It was Emperor Il.

"Your Majesty?!" Lord Tae-Jun said, surprised.

"Don't do that." he said simply.

"F-Forgive me." Lord Tae-Jun said.

"Yes of course, of course." Emperor Il said.

Lord Tae-Jun ran away and the emperor turned to us, hiding his hands behind his back.

"I didn't know you two were in that kind of relationship." he said to Hak and Yona.

"Fa-father! You've got the wrong idea!" Yona panicked.

"Mmm. He'll never come around again if Hak says that right?" I said.

"Argh, what a pain that was." Hak said.

"Hak you talk too much." Yona said.

"So you two are finally willingly to become Yona's bodyguard? I knew I could count on you."

"We honored." Hak said.

"I'm entrusting Yona to you." Emperor Il said.

Hak and I got on one knee and bowed to him.

"Yes, Your Majesty." we both said at the same time.

We stood up and led Yona away to chat *cough* tease her *cough* and when I looked back I saw the emperor's bloody hand and muttered, "Idiot."

 **~End of Flashback~**

* * *

"Three years flew by." I said, wiping the tears off of Yona's sleeping face.

"And now we're on the run." Hak said.

"Probably for the rest of our lives." I said.

"I believe we will make it back to the castle." Hak said.

"How can you be an eternal optimist in times like these?" I asked.

"Because you two need one." he answered simply. "Now go to sleep. You don't look to good."

"Yes sir." I said before sitting next to Yona and let the darkness engulf me.

* * *

Eve: I'm explaining to my friend what the hell a fanfiction website is and she said, "It's like Episode right? But without pictures?" I said yea and then told her about doujins (Is that how you spell it?). And I quote, "Who has the time for that?" was what she said. I said, "Hardcore fans who are good at drawing." Then she left. When you have a non-weeb/otaku friend and they talk to you when you're doing weeb/otaku things. It's awkward sometimes. But anyways! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R, leave constructive criticism, etc. See you next week!


	5. Chapter 4

Eve: Before someone kills me, I warn you this chapter is short. Like extremely. Kind of. Depends on what your definition of short is. If short is just over 1000 words then yeah this chapter's short. I'm sorry! I haven't had the time to work on writing! At all! School sucks, my parents suck, piano sucks, my sister takes up way too much of my time, and no ideas are coming! Ughh, why can't I not go to school. I hate laws. But anyways, the usual disclaimer, etc, etc. Enjoy this short chapter! It's better than nothing!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **~A Couple Days Later~**

 **~Fuuga, Wind Tribe Capital~**

"We're here." I said, looking at Fuuga.

"This is the capital, Fuuga." Hak said to Yona.

We headed on down the mountain and to the entrance of Fuuga. When we got to the entrance Tae-Woo and Han Dae were napping at the gate.

I kicked Han Dae and Hak kicked Tae-Woo.

"What was that?!" Han Dae said.

"Does this tribe think patrolling is when you take afternoon naps?" Hak said.

"It's your tribe." I teased.

"Shut it."

"Ah! Lord Hak! Lady Ji-Min!" Han Dae said.

"Yo." Hak said.

"Lady?" I questioned.

"Heh. It's been so long, about 10 years right? Why're you here?" Tae-Jun said teasingly.

"Were the general and his assistant fired? Oh well, there's always next time." Han Dae said, following Tae-Jun's flow.

"It's been 3 years idiots." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"And they're lazy as usual." Hak said.

"We are the Wind Tribe. We live as free as the wind~." Han Dae said, doing the squiggly arm dance with Tae-Jun.

"Who sent these guys on patrol?" Hak and I said in unison.

"Chief~ Ji-Min~" said a random voice.

And soon enough we were covered in a crowd.

"When did you guys come back?" asked a girl.

"Oh my. You're becoming more handsome!" said another girl. I swear hearts were coming out of her.

"Beautiful as ever, Lady Ji-Min." said a guy.

"Oh god, I forgot about this." I said, laughing.

"Oh? Who is this girl?"

Women started to crowd around Yona.

"Is this Lord Hak's woman?"

"EH?!"

"Uhmm, actually she's a… castle court lady in training." I said, walking over to Yona.

"No way!"

"What's your name?"

"Where do you come from?"

Suddenly, Yona started swaying and fell. I caught her just in the nick of time and let out a sigh of relief.

"Whoa, she collapsed!"

"She's just a bit frail." I said, laughing nervously.

Hak came over to us and knelt down.

"Prepare a bed and a meal immediately." Hak said.

I picked her up, and started to bring her to the Mundok's/Hak's/my house.

"Yes sir!" Han Dae said.

I entered the house and said, "I'm home."

 _God it felt nice to say that,_ I thought.

"Ji-Min?" Tae-Yeon said, popping out of nowhere.

"Ah Tae-Yeon! I need you to make some chicken porridge." I said.

"Is it for that girl?" Tae-Yeon said, pointedly nodding at Yona.

"Yes. I'm going to change her clothes and set up a futon for her. Please get working on that porridge." I said, walking off.

"Welcome home!" Tae-Yeon called after me.

"Thanks!"

I entered a spare room and set Yona against the wall before setting up the futon. I put Yona on the futon and left to get clothes. In two minutes, I was back and started changing Yona. When I was done, Hak came in.

"Yo. I just finished here." I said.

"Good job." Hak said.

"So what's her name?" I asked.

"Lena."

"Okay… why Lena?"

"Because it was the first name that came to my mind."

"Well then. I'm going around and helping out the villagers. She should wake up soon." I said, walking out.

"Yosh! It's been a while but let's make food for everyone!" I said before heading to the bakery.

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

"Ji-Min! Wake up! There's an emergency!" Tae-Yeon said, shaking me awake.

"Okay! I get it! Now leave so I can change!" I said, still laying in bed and closing my right eye.

Tae-Yeon left and I let out a sigh of relief. I'm glad I don't toss around when I sleep. I got up and got ready really quickly, meaning I had to leave my hair down.

I rushed outside and saw Hak, Yona, Tae-Yeon, and Tae-Jun down by the river. I headed over there and saw that the river was dry.

"River's dry. Hak's playing in the sand. Is Hak calculating finances?" I asked.

"How do you even know that?" Tae-Jun asked.

"You have to deal with the guy since childhood and you learn some things." I said. "I learned Hak never plays with sand without a reason."

"It's the elder! Elder Mundok has returned!" said a woman? (manga problems guys.)

I turned around and saw Mundok. He was getting off his horse.

"Gramps!" Hak said.

Mundok looked at us and his eyes widened at the sight of Yona. He hugged her, on the verge of tears. After a couple heartfelt words, Mundok headed over to us.

"Hak… Ji-Min…" Mundok said.

Hak put a finger on Mundok's forehead to stop him from hugging us.

"Good morning!" I said, popping my head out from behind Hak-where I was hiding from Mundok.

"Yo. Gramps." Hak said.

"You're going to avert my loving embrace huh?" Mundok said, the air getting dangerous.

"I'm accepting it. With my fingertip." Hak said.

"I don't want to die from your hugs today." I said, cheerfully but cold at the same time.

"Grandpa, me too! Me too!" Tae-Yeon said.

Mundok immediately switched focus and hugged Tae-Yeon before lifting him in the air.

"Han Dae! What happened to you?!"

I turned around and saw a messed up Han Dae sitting on the ground.

"Oh, the elder and Ji-Min are here too." Han Dae said.

"Han Dae…" Mundok said.

"Those injuries are…" I didn't finish my sentence.

"What happened upstream?" Hak asked.

"Uh… well I was a bit unsuccessful." Han Dae said.

"Oh you don't say?" I said sarcastically.

Han Dae then explained that the Fire Tribe was blocking the river and Mundok said that they were going to make Soo-Won the king.

"Soo-Won as king?" I said, my killer aura popping up.

"Don't worry, I won't acknowledge him. If I did I would have to accept the suspicion that you and Hak killed the king."

"That Ji-Min and Hak killed the king?!" Yona yelled.

"Right. Pinning the blame on us is the fastest way to settle it." Hak said.

"Don't worry. I won't let Fire Tribe do what they want with us." Mundok said.

* * *

Eve: Told ya it was a short chapter! And at the time I'm writing this message, I'm feeding my sis. One hand typing, one feeding. I kinda gotta go now so that's all for this message. See ya next week!


	6. SORRY U GUYS

Ok peeps, it's Tina. Like I know I didn't help writing this but Eve's freaking out about completely forgetting to write this story so I have to do this thing for her.

Sorry people who were waiting for the next chapter of this fanfiction to come out, Eve's been having even more ideas of writing even more stuff so she's been focusing on the many **cough** 11+ **cough** stories so she's been very stressed, and I haven't been able to help her because of technical issues so that makes the weight on her shoulders even worse. Again, I'm sorry (Eve is hyperventilating so she can't say sorry but she says sorry as well) about this, We hope that it won't happen again, but no promises.

Have a great life, and please don't hate us. :)


	7. Chapter 5

Eve: Haiiii! I did it! I got a chapter finished! After I post this one I'll be making more chapters just in case I don't have time later on. I am trying my absolute best to finish this. I've only been focusing on this one, my other fanfic, and 2 other stuff now. The 2 other stuff because it's really, REALLY, **REALLY** , important. So yeah. I'm working on it. Promise. I might have to change it to every other week. I will tell you if I do! But as usual, I do not own anything that you recognize from Akatsuki no Yona. I own everything else. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **~A Couple Hours Later~**_

"God fucking dammit." I said, angrily. "This is completely messed up. Just because Mundok didn't accept Soo-Won, Fire Tribe's attacking us."

I paced around my room. Then I heard Yona yell Tae-Yeon's name. I ran outside my room and into the room Yona was staying at. I got there just as Hak and Mundok got there and saw Tae-Yeon collapsed on the floor. Yona was knelt next to him, distressed.

"What happened?" Hak asked, panicked.

"Tae-Yeon just… suddenly collapsed." Yona said.

"It's an attack." I said.

"Tae-Yeon has had very bad lungs since he was very young. Sometimes he has difficulties breathing. If he drinks his medicine soon, then…"

"But the merchants who are supposed to deliver the medicine haven't arrived yet." Hak stated.

"Bad news!" someone said, bursting into the room. "The merchant's that were on their way here were attacked by someone!"

"No way! All of them?!" a random person said.

"I don't know. It seems they've been seriously injured and the merchandise has been destroyed."

"That means our water source has been cut off?"

"The medicine… What about Tae-Yeon's medicine!?" Yona asked, picking up Tae-Yeon.

"Dammit. It was those Fire Tribe bastards. They're looking down on us! I won't forgive them anymore!"

"Young Chief what are you being so quiet for. Advisor too! Elder this isn't like you!"

I cursed under my breath. _They're trying to make chaos and break Wind Tribe apart,_ I thought.

"Han dae you… Your injuries." Tae-Woo said.

I looked to where Yona was and saw Han Dae suatting next to her.

"Calm down you bunch of hot heads." Han Dae said.

"You were the one that needed to cool off most."

"We need to think about what's important. That's what Lady Ji-Min was doing right?"

"Again with the 'Lady'. Anyways we need to get Tae-Yeon's medicine first. I can go to the herbal doctor in the east forest." I said.

"I wanna go!" Han Dae said.

"I'd rather you not." I said glaring at Han Dae. "You're staying in bed and healing those wounds."

"Y-Yes Ma'am." he said, afraid.

"Well I'm off. See ya." I said before leaving. "I'll be sure to drive a hard bargain Hak!"

I heard him mumble, "How'd she know I was going to say that."

I smiled and headed off to the eastern forest.

* * *

 _ **~After the Medicinal Run~**_

I gave the medicine to Tae-Yeon and noticed his breathing got better.

"Ah~ I'm beat! I forgot how much thinking came with being an advisor." I said to Hak & Yona.

"I forgot how much work came with being a general." Hak said.

"I'm hitting the sack early today. Good night!" I said, before leaving the room and going to my own.

And as soon as I hit my futon, I fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **~The Next Day~**_

I woke up that morning earlier than I would've liked. The sun wasn't even up yet yet for goodness sakes! Oh well. I needed to get ready anyways. I sneaked outside the house and into the weaponry. The back doors were broken. _Oh my, it looks like Hak got the same idea as me,_ I thought before heading inside.

"Hmmmm." I said looking through the weapons. "A small dagger will do."

"Lady Ji-Min?" said the man owning the weaponry.

"Oh did I wake you?" I asked while picking up a small dagger.

"Oh no, Raijuu woke me up long before." the man said. "And it seems he gave me a bit of extra money so I was about to give it back to him."

"Oh he might have left it for me." I said, settling on the dagger I had chosen. "Use that money to pay for the dagger."

"You're going out as well?"

"Yea. I'll be out for a while." I said standing at the exit. "But we'll be back soon."

I left and saw Hak at a window. He was talking to someone. I headed over to them.

"Hello." I said happily.

"Yo." Hak said looking at me.

"Are you leaving too Ji-Min?" Tae-Yeon asked me.

"Unfortunately, yes." I said. "I was going to wake up Hak but he had the same idea as me."

"Now remember our promise." Hak said.

I kissed Tae-Yeon's forehead. Then Hak patted Tae-Yeon's head. I turned around with Hak and waved at the now tearing up Tae-Yeon. I teared up as well but I turned back and walked to the gates of Fuuga with Hak.

"Well here we go." Hak said, trying to cheer me up.

"Right right." I said, wiping the tears away. "I feel like I just gave away my child."

"Okay then~." Hak said. "Tae-Woo. It seems you're taking gatekeeping seriously today."

"I can't sleep if the guy who has my back isn't here."

"Don't sleep." I deadpanned.

"Where are you going Lord Hak and Lady Ji-Min?" Tae-Woo asked.

"We're leaving this place." Hak said, walking past Tae-Woo.

"Oh… see ya later."

I followed Hak and Tae-Woo said, "You serious?"

"So the next head of the tribe will probably be you." Hak said.

"Oh that's right! I knew I forgot something. Han Dae is the new advisor." I said, a light bulb clicking above my head.

"NO THAT'S SUCH A PAIN! THERE ARE A FEW THINGS I WANNA TALK ABOUT FIRST! ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE MISS LENA BEHIND?!" Tae-Woo yelled.

"You know I thought about seeing her face again for the last time." I said.

"We're leaving her in your care too." Hak said.

"Taking care of a princess in such circumstances is a huge responsibility." Tae-Woo said. I could practically hear the smirk that was plastered on his face.

"So you knew?" Hak asked.

Tae-Woo pretended to be asleep.

"HAKK! JI-MINN!" yelled an all-too-familiar voice.

We both simultaneously turned around and saw Yona.

"Oh well crap." I muttered.

"I'm leaving this place. So come with me!" Yona shouted. Well more like commanded.

"What did you just say?" Hak asked.

"I'm leaving this place. If I stay here, capitol Fuuga will just get drawn into the conflict." Yona said.

"Go back. I've already told Elder Mundok what I want him to do. This place is going to be safe now. You can live in peace." Hak said.

"What about you two? I didn't allow you two to leave." Yona said.

"It doesn't matter if you allow or don't allow us to go." Hak said. "I am no longer a general. Ji-Min's no longer an advisor and we are no longer your servants. We can travel freely without the obligation of caring for you."

Hak stepped forward but Yona stepped in front of him. _Oh my goodness my little child has grown!_ I thought almost crying out of joy. I almost smiled too but I kept it down. I can do it later.

"As long as you lie low, Soo-Won can't la a hand on you either." Hak said. "Move…"

"I've already made up my mind." Yona said determinedly.

"No matter how much you want us to. We're not taking you." Hak said.

 _Yes do the talking for me and leave me absolutely no time to interject,_ I thought sarcastically though really was smiling inside.

"What about money?" Hak said. "Do you have money? If we're going to leave together than give it to me. I'll have to protect you then. I'm asking if the you right now can pay us for our abilities. In exchange for money."

"I don't have anything to give you." Yona said.

"It's nice to see you understand. Now go back." Hak said before walking away.

"Goodbye, Princess Yona." I said,following Hak. _Keep the smile down. Let's see what she does now,_ I thought.

"However… I do want you." Yona said grabbing the back of my clothes. "Bring me with you guys!"

I smiled so brightly and started tearing up from pride. The child grew up! I knew bringing her to Wind Tribe would be good. I turned around and gave her the tightest hug I could give without killing her.

"Ahh~! Wind Tribe definitely did you good." I said. "But you still have a lot of growing up to do."

"*sigh* You win Princess." Hak said smiling at Yona in a teasing way.

"Hak~. Ji-Min~." said a familiar voice from behind us.

I let go of Yona and turned around.

"Gahh! Gramps!" Hak and I said in unison.

"Mundok?" Yona said innocently.

"I've been listening for a while, and I could have shot you several times for your repeated insults towards the princess." Gramps said outraged. "What were you thinking?!"

"Mundok! I was looking for you!" Yona said, running up to him.

Lots of mushy stuff happened and then Mundok turned to me.

"Ji-Min." He said, holding out the 'in'.

"Heh, yes?" I said nervously.

"How dare you try to leave without telling me? The tribe is not ready for Han Dae to be the advisor-" and Gramps continued to rant until I interrupted him.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" I said, covering my ears. "Just get your old advisor out of retirement for a bit. And tell us where we should go now."

* * *

Eve: There ya go! I will now go on and work on more chapters for you guys! Laters! ^^ Pray I don't pass out!


	8. Chapter 6

Eve: Good evening! I hope you people stay up late on a school night otherwise I will feel super guilty about not posting earlier. I swear I was working on this from when I had free time so around 5 and through dinner so until about now. This chapter is significantly longer (i hope) and at the time I'm writing this message it is still not done! ^^;;. So yeah~. Let's get on with the disclaimer! I do not own Akatsuki no Yona! I only ze plot, ze OC and anything not in the manga/anime. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **~Transition to the Mountain~**

Hak and I were looking around the mountainside.

"Guys… Are you looking for something?" Yona asked.

"Nothing. That old man… How does he expect us to find somebody we don't know the location of?" Hak grumbled.

"He just expects us to be that good." I said, sighing.

"The priest, huh?" Hak said. More to himself than anything.

"I heard that since a while ago, the priest lived in the palace shrine and worked closely with the country's politics. Like an advisor really. The priest left because Yu-hon opposed him so now he lives quietly in an unpopulated area." I said factually.

"He's secluded from populated areas, so we came to look here but… this doesn't look like a place someone can live in the first place." Yona said, dispirited.

"If it was you, you'd fall off the cliff in two seconds." I teased.

"Others could manage to survive somehow." Hak said.

"But in mountains as cold as these?" Yona asked.

"All the land in the north of the Fire Tribe is even more bare." Hak said.

"Mhmm. What he said." I agreed. "Nobody lives in this place so it could be a good place to live for the priest."

I stopped walking and turned to face Yona. "If we don't find a building to stay in soon, we'll have to sleep outside."

"Outside? I'm a bit used to it." Yona said.

"The temperature will be different. You're fragile. You haven't been out much so your body isn't used to cold temperatures." I said. "Our job is to protect you. Be it from weather or from people."

"But I can just snuggle up to you guys." Yona said innocently.

I snickered upon seeing Hak's face when Yona said that, but quickly stopped when I felt a slight tremor in the ground. Hak and Yona were bickering before I hit both of them on their heads.

"OW! Ji-Min! What was tha-"

"Shut up and wait." I said, silencing Yona.

Hak must've heard it as this point since he also looked serious.

"Footsteps. 40-"

"No 50." I cut off Hak.

"Soldiers." Yona said, surprised.

"I didn't think they were pursuing us anymore, but then again, we shouldn't be surprised." Hak said.

"Even I thought they weren't pursuing us anymore." I said. "Princess, stay close to us."

"Well…" Hak said, smirking in an unknown direction. "Shall we begin?"

"Stay behind us Princess." I said happily before the soldiers came and attacked us.

And the battle began. They came at us from both sides with weapons. _Well that isn't fair,_ I thought. _They should've come with less people. Means less work._

I jumped into the battle, empty handed, and heartlessly kicked and punched the soldiers with half my strength like I always did, since my actual strength was to be used when no one but the enemy was around. But as I was fighting I felt more footsteps coming.

"Hak!" I yelled through the fighting.

"What?" he answered back irritably.

"Take the princess and run. I'll be right behind you." I said, taking out my dagger. Just in case.

"Yup." he said before picking up Yona and running.

"Wise choice as always, Advisor Ji-Min." said a a voice I wasn't really keen on hearing.

The soldiers stopped as soon as hearing his voice. I did as well, but pretended I didn't hear him since he was rambling.

"My, what a beautiful scenery." I said, looking in the opposite direction of them.

"Wha- DON'T IGNORE ME!" he yelled at me. "How dare you enjoy the scenery while I'm talking to you?!"

"'Cause you're annoying?" I answered back in a questioning tone after facing him again. "And I'm not 'Advisor' Ji-Min anymore."

"Well now that you're list- WAIT NOT AN ADVISOR ANYMORE?!" he yelled. "whatever. Guards! Some come with me and the rest stay and fight her! I have more important things to deal with.

He stormed off into the direction Hak and Yona went along with a couple soldiers. _Eh, oh well. Hak can handle that many,_ I thought. I faced the remaining soldiers.

"Well then. Since no one's around, I can go all out." I said while smiling coldly.

I took off the glove on my right hand while dodging several attacks from different soldiers. A couple faltered at the sight of my purple scales but most just kept attacking me. I threw my dagger since someone was trying to shoot me, and hit that person's wrist. While I did that I hit people with the full strength of my right hand which might or might have not cracked a couple skulls and threw about most of the soldiers off a cliff if they survived the full blow.

After 30 seconds, all the soldiers were either lying in a crumples ball or accidentally flew off the cliff. In other words, they're dead. Be it mentally or physically I have no idea. I ran in the direction Yona and Hak went to and saw Yona at a cliff, looking like she was trying to pull someone up. _But where's Hak?_

"What are you doing?! Pull the princess away from Hak!" Lord Tae-Jun yelled at the soldiers surrounding Yona.

 _Wait, HAK IS THE ONE YONA'S TRYING TO PULL UP?! HE'S AS HEAVY AS A BEAR!_ I thought panicking. The soldiers advanced on Yona and she slipped off the cliff. I panicked and ran towards the cliff, pushing the soldiers out of my way, and jumping off, feet first. _Tch, let's hope that my right leg can come in handy for once,_ I thought right before I landed on a tree branch. A minor pain, and I mean minor like as if I was pricked by a needle, on my right leg before it disappeared. I looked around and saw Hak's hand holding onto a tree branch. I quickly hopped over to the branch and grabbed his hand right before the branch snapped under his and Yona's weight. I, luckily, was on a different branch. At this point I could jump down but that could harm them both. Gahhh, how to get them down.

"Hak?" I called out to him.

I was greeted by silence. _Damn I need to learn how he's holding Yona while passed out._

I sighed and used my right hand to hold onto the tree branch and lowered myself down, still holding onto Hak's hand. Then I let go, making sure not to land on them. They just laid there peacefully.

"Now to see the damage down." I said, kneeling next to Hak. "What could've made the almighty Thunder Beast pass out?"

I turned him over, careful not to crush Yona and saw an arrow wound near his shoulder. I examined it thoroughly. I saw a bit if poison and immediately started panicking.

"Shit, shit, shit. Okay~ there's poison, where do I find some herbs here?" I said, panicking and looking around.

That's when I heard a voice. "What a pain. A couple of people have kicked the bucket and a stranger somehow survived the fall."

I looked up a bit and saw a boy? with apricot-colored hair with an apple in his hand.

"Ahahaha, that's the thing~." I said laughing awkwardly. "They're alive. But one's poisoned. So~ could you point me in the direction of some herbs while I start taking out the poison?"

"Take the guy. I'll take the girl." he said abruptly before picking up Yona and slinging her over his shoulder.

"Excuse me what?" I asked.

"Do you want them to die?" he asked. "I can treat them if I bring them to my hut."

"Uhhh, sure." I said standing up.

I picked up Hak with my right hand and slung him over my shoulder. _Why have I never done this before? That would've made my life easier in previous instances,_ I thought while following the boy.

"So~... what's your name?" I asked the boy. "I'm Ji-Min."

"Yoon." he said.

"It was nice meeting you Yoon."

He stayed silent. The rest of the way to the hut felt terribly awkward. And I mean suffocatingly awkward. We finally made it to the hut and I plopped Hak onto a futon. Yoon did the same to Yona.

"I can I help with anything?" I asked Yoon.

"It's best for me to work in peace so go outside." he said bluntly.

"Okay then." I said before going outside.

I sat down outside the door and just sat there. _Maybe I should take a nap,_ I thought. _Better than sitting here and doing nothing. Ooh or I could make food as a thanks!... Nah let's sleep._ I closed my eyes and waited until sleep took over me.

* * *

Eve: Tada! Just finished now! After I post this I will work on more chapters! I promise! This time I actually mean it. Unless stuff pops up *cough* Mystic Messenger *cough*. For the people that have played Mystic Messenger and have been through day 9 on Yoosung's Route will understand my pain. It. Is. Torture. But anyways~ Thank you people for favoriting and following. I realize I haven't been saying that recently, so I was like, "Was I that panicked?" when I reread my stuff and get into the mood to write. The answer? Yea. And as you people should know by now, constructive criticism is appreciated and that I love the people who bother reading my fanfics. ^^ It means a lot to me. Really. Now I will go and start writing more chapters for you guys. Later!


	9. Tina the Stubborn Ass

To my faithful Akatsuki No Yona Fanfic readers,

Due to a certain someone's stubborness *cough* Tina *cough*, Akatsuki no Yona will be posted on Sunday every OTHER week. The Sunday's I don't post Akatsuki no Yona fanficiton are the days I will be posting a new fanfic for D. Gray-man. Originally, I wanted to finish this fanfic first but SOMEONE (I'm talking about you Tina) really, REALLY, **REALLY,** wanted to upload it. So that's the story. I will upload a hopefully long chapter next week for this fanfic so look forward to that. See you next week! And don't hate us ^^.

~Eve


	10. Chapter 7

Eve: GUYS. HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME SOONER THE CHAPTERS WERE THE SAME?! I'VE BEEN WORKING NON-STOP TO GET THIS CHAPTER DONE EVER SINCE I FOUND OUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE NO ONE TOLD ME SOONER! I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY FOR MY BRAIN NOT WORKING. AND REST ASSURED YOU WILL STILL BE GETTING A CHAPTER THIS SUNDAY. PROMISE. Now enjoy the chapter!  
 **Disclaimer : _I do not own Akatsuki no Yona. If I did it wouldn't be as good as it is now. I only own Ji-Min, this AU, all the junk you don't see in the manga/anime._**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **~Some Time Later~**

I woke up when I heard Yona yelling something about Hak. I immediately stood up and entered the room.

"Something the matter, Yona?" I asked.

That's when I saw Hak. I gasped. Wha… there were only a couple guards… I'm barely scratched… How? I thought, guilt racking through my brain.

"He's alive. Just barely." Yoon said, attending to some other stuff.

"Barely?!" I yelled.

"Calm down already." Yoon said calmly. "I managed to take care of the poison in his system, but with the sword cut and the many broken ribs he received, if he recieved my treatment any time sooner, he would've died. He probably shielded the redhead when they fell from the cliff. You didn't have many injuries so I figured."

He directed that last sentence to Yona. "That guy went through a lot for you."

"What?" Yona said.

"Are you lovers?" Yoon asked.

"No. Definitely not." Yona and I deadpanned.

"Huh." he said.

"So this is the bottom of the valley?" Yona asked. "Do you live here?"

"Yeah."

"Are you a doctor? There's someone I'm looking for, but…"

"YOON!" yelled a man. "YOON!" I turned around and saw a man with blonde hair in a braid. He looked all ripped up and dirty. Even more than me and I plowed down branches while falling down. He stopped and looked at me for a split second before continuing on.

"Listen! Listen to what I have to say!" he whined.

"Hold it." Yoon said, pushing the man away with his foot. "Jeez! Why are you covered in mud?! Don't come near me okay?"

"While I was praying to the heavens for everyone to be happy, I slipped and fell!" the man said, crying.

"You're such a pain. The heavens have deserted you!" Yoon said, really irritated.

"You're so harsh!" the man whined.

He gasped when he saw Yona up and standing.

"You woke up! Thank goodness~~~!" he said happily. "How do you do? My name is Ik-soo. I'm kind of like Yoon's guardian."

Him? A guardian? Seriously?

"You've really…. Suffered a lot haven't you?" the man- Ik-soo, said crying. Again.

"No, I haven't. Hak and Ji-Min protected me so-"

"No I meant from the time when you made the decision to start your trip." Ik-soo interrupted Yona.

"Huh?" Yona and I said in unison.

"Even more so for a person like you, Princess Yona.."

I reacted quickly and came closer to him and gave him my most menacing gaze.

"How do you know about her?" I asked, a murderous aura dripping off my every word.

"G-god told me tha-" he cut himself off.

"*sigh* There's no point living seclusion if you get intimidated into telling truth to a stranger." Yoon said disappointedly.

"So you're the priest?" I asked, back to regular self.

"Oh shoot! I wanted to look proper and neat when I greeted you guys." the guy panicked.

"He's the priest? I heard that uncle Yu-hon oppressed you so I thought you would be more of an old man." Yona said.

"That was my predecessor. I'm his successor."

"You knew I would be coming here too?" Yona asked curiously.

"Yes! It is my job to convey the voice of God to everyone. God teaches me everything about this world."

"What job?! You don't make any many." Yoon said, while taking off the priest's dirty clothes. "You do nothing but kneel every single day."

"You were driven out of the castle because claiming to hear the voice of God was suspicious in the first place!"

Yoon hand Ik-soo a new set of clothes.

"Why was he driven out?" Yona asked innocently.

They all went silent.

"So King Il didn't say anything after all." I mumbled to myself.

"I'm rather shocked." Yoon said. "You lived in the castle and you don't know?"

"Ngh…"

"Hak!" I said in worry as I went to his side.

"Back away. He has a fever."

"Well obviously! Do you know how many times I've had to treat his injuries?!"

I calmed myself and examined Hak.

"His fever probably won't go down tonight if you gave him a surgery. So tonight is crucial." I turned to Yoon. "Right?"

"*sigh* Yes. You are correct." Yoon said.

"Save Hak!" Yona said.

"That's what I'm doing. It would be troublesome if he died. But I'm not a doctor Don't think that helping you is what I'm supposed to do. You still haven't given us a single word of gratitude. Have you said a word of thanks to your bodyguards. Even if they go this far as to risk their lives for you?"

I winced, knowing he didn't mean to be so cold. But what he said was true. She never uttered a word of thanks. But I know she's grateful from the way she acts. And that's enough for me.

"It's alright. He hasn't met the God of death yet. He will come back to you." Ik-soo then turned to Yoon and whispered something to him.

"Yona? Don't take that too deeply to heart." I told Yona gently. "Both me and Hak know you care for us deeply."

"Thank you Ji-min. I mean it. For everything."

"Of course, princess." I said smiling at her.

* * *

 **~Some Time Later~**

"Let's see… Where did we land?" I said to myself, looking for the general area we landed.

I spotted something glint from the moonlight and headed there. There, hidden in the bushes, was the thing I've been looking for. I grabbed Hak's spear with my right hand.

"Now let's head back~." I said happily.

While heading back, I saw Hak. Up and walking. In my direction.

"Wow. And when I finally do something nice for you because you're hurt you decide to get up and try to hurt yourself more."

"Ji-Min? You got my spear?"

"Of course. This thing is like your baby. I know when you would do something stupid so I took up the liberty of trying to find it. But~... someone wants to die apparently."

"No, I just want my spear."

"Well I got it so, we will be heading back. And you do not get to hold it."

I added the last part as Hak was opening his mouth. He glared at me and we headed back to the cabin. When we got close, I saw Yona outside.

"HAK YOU IDIOT!" she yelled.

"That was unexpected." Hak said when we were right behind her.

"You sit here in the dark and spout insults, huh? It's a miracle we managed to survive, but what's most important is that you seem to be fine." Hak said, obviously irritated.

"Technically you survived because I was here." I said happily.

"Shut up."

I noticed Yona had tears in her eyes and her what was wrong.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm not crying because of that." she said, wiping away her tears.

"Is it because Hak left?" I asked.

She nodded. "You weren't there either Ji-Min."

"Awww, I'm sorry. But I blame Hak." I said, pointing at Hak.

"Hah?! What did I do?!"

"You left in your injured state, obviously." I scolded him. "Out of the many times I have nursed you, you have never been as stupid as this."

I ranted to him about how he should never do this again, when Yona started laughing. We turned to her and she was laughing happily, tears in her eyes.

* * *

 **~That Morning~**

"Eh? The priest's house?" Hak asked while eating a steamed bun. "This is it?"

"Yup." Yona said.

"Wow aren't we lucky?" Hak said.

"More like living miracles." I said, bringing in another basket of steamed buns to help Yoon.

"But since he's living in seclusion, I thought the priest's home would more like a shrine." Hak took buns from the basket as he spoke.

"Hold it! Don't just eat whatever you want!" Yoon scolded Hak from behind me.

"Oh high priest, thank you for your hospitality."

"I'M NOT A PRIEST!"

"Speaking of, where did the priest go?" I heard Yona mumble.  
I saw her walk off into the forest and put down the basket of steamed buns. The boys were still bickering, so I hit both of them on the tops of their heads.

"Oi! What was that for?" Yoon asked, rubbing the top of his head.

"To get you to shut up and follow me. Yona went somewhere by herself."

I walked off in the direction Yona went in and heard footsteps behind. Soon enough, I saw Yona talking to Ik-soo.

"If you just desire to live straight on ahead… if you desire to live in this unstoppable scorching wave of bloodshed… I will convey the voice of God to you."

* * *

Eve: I know I made grammar mistakes. I really do. But I mean, I can't really fix it since my beta is busy. I barely know her schedule as is so... yeah. Depressing stuff. I don't know if I portrayed Yoon correctly, so I'd really appreciate it if you could give me some help on that. ^^;. And the next chapter is gonna be brutally hard to write. AGHHHHH WISH ME LUCK GUYS! R&R too that'd be nice. Until this Sunday! Baiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!


	11. Chapter 8

Eve: Haiiiiiiiiiiiii! I actually finished on time! And this chapter is extra long. Exactly 2,215 words without this message! ^^ I've worked for three hours, so now I know about how much time I need to set aside for this story every week. I'm going to keep this message short so, enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** **_I do not own Akatsuki no Yona or its characters. I only own Ji-Min and this AU._**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

After a moment of silence, Ik-soo spoke again. "Darkness has fallen upon the land. The blood of the dragons will revive once again… And the ancient pact will be kept. When the five dragons are gathered… the sword and shield which will protect the king shall awaken… And the red dragon shall restore the dawn at last."

After he spoke, he slumped to the ground and said, "C-Conveying the voice of God really takes a lot out of me."

"What a bothersome old man." Yoon said, poking Ik-soo.

"This thing about the dragons and God… I don't understand it at all. I'm not buying anything this crackpot dishes out, no matter what." Hak said.

"He's not selling any." Yoon deadpanned.

"That prophecy just now… was it referring to the red dragon which appears in the legend about the king?"

"Do you know the legend of how this country was protected?" Ik-soo asked Yona.

"Yes."

"But you mentioned five dragons. In the legend, there's only four." I pointed out.

"I'll get to that. Now let me tell you the true story of the dragons of Kouka Kingdom."

He retold the story of how Kouka Kingdom was found. But with one twist. There were five dragons.

"And the fifth is the one no one knows of. The fifth was given the claws of the white dragon, legs of the green dragon, and eyes of the blue dragon. Their blood has healing potentials, given to by the yellow dragon. That was the birth of the purple dragon."

He continued on with the story, noting that the purple dragon never made a tribe and instead lived in isolation with only a few other people.

"The legend of how the country was created… what does it have to do with me?" Yona asked, already over the shock that there are five dragons.

 _Claws? Check. Legs? Check. Eyes? Check. Blood? We'll have to test that. But other than the blood, I'm the perfect candidate for being the purple dragon. The lost dragon. And my hair's purple, too. Gah! I can't believe the story I've heard so many times had the answer to what I am!_ I thought in frustration.

"It's a miracle you met Ji-Min so early on." Ik-soo, said snapping me out of my thoughts. "I think it wasn't just a miracle that led you here, but fate. If you can find the other four dragons of legend, it won't be due to personal reasons, but due to fate. You've already met the fifth dragon. Now it's time to choose if you want to walk on the path the heavens have shown you."

Ik-soo slumped to ground again, declaring he talked too much.

"You talk too long with God old man." Yoon said, obviously irritated.

Yoon dragged Ik-soo away in the direction of the house.

"What do you think the priest meant when he said I had already met the fifth dragon and that meeting Ji-Min was a miracle?" Yona asked.

"It means that you've met the fifth dragon already." Hak deadpanned.

"I think I know what he meant." I said. "Hmm let's see, who have you met that has purple hair, wears an eyepatch, wears gloves, and wears boots?"

Hak and Yona just stared at me.

"You?" they both said. "WAIT, YOU?!"

"Hahaha, yup. I didn't even know what I was myself until Ik-soo explained." I said bitterly.

"Wait, seriously? And we never suspected that you've had gloves, boots, and an eyepatch since we first met?" Hak asked, eyes wide.

"You guys are idiots." I said, taking off my right glove.

I stretched my scaley fingers in all their glory for Hak and Yona to see.

"And it's been very, _very_ difficult to keep my strength somewhat normal. King Il has warned me of the consequences of my powers, but never what I was so it's a bit refreshing to know what I am. And maybe I could actually start using my full strength now that you guys know."

"Wait, so is your other hand normal? Which leg is the one given powers? What does the eye do? Does your blood actually heal?" Yona asked excitedly.

"Yes my other hand is normal, my right leg is my saving grace, I don't know what my eye does, and I don't know if my blood can actually heal people."

"Gah, I feel so stupid! I didn't even know about my own partner being a dragon!" Hak said frustratedly.

"Well, only some knew. Like King Il, the royal doctor, and Gramps." I said. "But speaking of, how about we see if my blood can actually heal people."

"Maybe we should ask Yoon first." Yona said. "I don't want to get scolded by him."

"Fair point." I said, putting my glove back on. "Let's get going then."

* * *

 **~That Evening~**

 **~Narrator POV~**

"Most of your small injuries are healed and your big injury is partly healed. Even so, don't move around too much. Ji-Min can only lose so much blood in a day." Yoon said, patching Hak up again.

"I guess I did ask too much of her." Hak grumbled, looking at the sleeping Ji-Min.

"She barely ate anything today as well. When she wakes up, make sure she eats something." Yoon said. "I'm going to make the girls clothes since their old clothes are ripped up. Yours can be salvaged, thankfully."

With that Yoon left to make the girls clothes and Hak went on a stroll to look for Yona.

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

 **~Ji-Min's POV~**

When I woke up, all I saw was an empty room. I sat up and felt a bit dizzy. Then I remembered what I did yesterday.

"Where's the food?" I asked myself.

I stood up and headed outside in search for food. When I went outside, I saw Yona staring at something. I went up to her and was about to say something, but she slapped her hand over my mouth. I saw what she was staring at. Yoon patting a crying Ik-soo on his head. Yoon looked about ready to cry as well.

"Did I miss something?" I whispered when I removed Yona's hand from my mouth.

"Yoon's going to come with us on our journey for the other four dragons." Yona whispered back.

"Well, we certainly can't survive with just me as our doctor. Yoon is obviously more skilled." I said, thinking of the pros of bringing Yoon along.

"Oh look, they're coming our way." I pointed out.

Sure enough, they were walking over in our direction and we just stood there.

"Good morning." I greeted with a smile.

"Did you eat yet? You lost quite a bit of blood yesterday and you didn't eat much." Yoon said in his 'doctor' mode.

"No. I went looking for food, but I found you guys instead." I replied.

"Well, eat and change into the clothes I made for you. We're going to leave soon."

"Yes, mom." I teased.

"I don't remember giving birth to you." Yoon said, annoyed.

* * *

 **~One Hour Later~**

"It's been awhile, kid." an old man said. "I've been waiting for your medicine."

"Do you have any rice, old man?" Yoon asked, giving the man medicine.

"It's rare to see you with someone else. Who is this tall man and who's the woman?"

"Oh…"

"We're his business partners." I said, covering for Yoon. "We're going up near the border for business."

The bag on my shoulder suddenly started to move so I kept a tighter grip on it. The old man gave us some rice and we were on our way towards the forest.

Once we reached the forest, I let Yona out of the bag that was over my shoulder. She just grumpily got up and started walking forward.

"Princess. Priiincceeeess~." I called out to the grumpy Yona. "You know you had to be in the bag. If you weren't we would look more suspicious than necessary."

"I was really nervous that the old man had found us out." Yoon said. "A red-haired princess, a purple dragon and ex-advisor, an ex-general Beast Yajuu, and a genius pretty boy. We look suspicious so you guys need to settle down. Also, this place is near the Fire Tribe and the capital city. Do you understand how bad it is if they find you?!"

"Yes." Hak, Yona, and I said in unison.

"But whether it is the high priest or the four dragons, they all reside in rather complicated locations." Hak said.

"I've finally entered the outside, so I'm really looking forward to seeing this phantom village. I'm going to write a record of all my travels through this country." Yoon said excitedly.

"Huh? Why are your eyes so red?" Hak teased.

"Shut up!" Yoon said, throwing things at Hak.

"Hak always manages to annoy people to the point that they want to throw things at him." I said while sighing.

"It's in his nature." Yona said, sighing along with me. "But will the soldiers attack us again?"

"It's okay, Ji-Min and I'll manage to deal with it." Hak said.

"Oh, I'm weak so can you protect me too?" Yoon said.

"I… I need to learn swordsmanship." she said in a determined voice.

"Hak, you told me you would teach me, right?" Yona asked.

"You did what?!" I yelled at Hak.

"Do you think the princess is truly capable of killing a person?" Hak asked in a dark voice.

"E-Even if I can't match up against them or kill them, I want to create an opening for us to get away." Yona said, still determined.

Hak muttered something to himself before handing Yona the bow and arrows he had on his back.

"A bow?" she said in a questioning voice.

"We'll do all the fighting so you hide and shoot the enemies."

"Okay. Say, give me a sword, too."

"Right now, I'll only teach you how to use a bow and arrow." Hak said. Yona pouted and Hak continued. "Princess, His Majesty Il never let you touch weapons. Right now, I'm going against His Majesty's command. Please think carefully of the reason His Majesty hated weapons."

 _Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… she already has a weapon so might as well teach her self-defense,_ I thought.

"Mwah~ fine! Let's have her practice by shooting at birds and rabbits. I'll teach her as well because Hak sure as hell can't mentor anyone." I said, giving in.

"I agree. That would kill two birds with one stone. If you catch one, dinner won't be a problem." Yoon agreed.

"Eh?"

* * *

 **~One Hour Later~**

"I can't hit one. What should I do?" Yona asked.

"Hm?" Hak said.

He took the bow and easily hit the bird Yona was trying to hit.

"How'd you do this?" Yona asked.

"I aimed."

"I don't get this."

"What?"

"And this is why I should teach Yona." I said, standing up from the rock I was sitting on.

"Let's see."

I got Yona into position and helped her draw the bowstring without it shaking. "You don't have enough strength. For it to be accurate, the bow cannot be shaking. Look for your target first. And then, shoot on instinct."

I shot the arrow, making sure Yona did as well. It hit a bird and the bird came falling down.

"For now, think about shooting the arrow straight." I said, handing the bow back to Yona.

 **~The Next Day~**

I woke up thanks to the smell of food. I saw Yoon preparing the food for us to eat.

"Yoon? Where's Yona?"

"She went out to practice I think." he said. "Now eat up. Who knows when you'll need to heal someone."

"I know."

I quickly ate and went looking for Yona. I saw get ready to shoot a boar, but she missed. _She hesitated,_ I thought.

"That's a waste." I said.

"I couldn't hurt it. It seemed too cruel."

"You couldn't hurt it because you doubted whether or not you should kill it." I said.

I saw Hak and Yoon. "Hak, see how much Yona's improved. I'm going ahead with Yoon."

I pushed Yoon along towards the place Ik-soo told us about.

"It's getting foggy." Yoon said. "We're getting close."

"Might as well get there before them." I said casually.

I felt a presence behind me and instinctively turned around to kick someone. I did kick someone, but there turned out to be more people than I thought.

"Oops, maybe I shouldn't have done that." I said, realizing my mistake.

"We're taking you to the village." someone said.

I realized they were right behind me so I slowly turned my head.

"Do I get special privileges?" I asked.

"What?"

"Wait, look at her hair! She's from the Shiryuu village!" one of the guys said.

"All the more reason to lock her up."

"Crap. Wait, where's Yoon?" I said, looking for Yoon.

He was already tied up and gagged.

"Wow you guys are fast. Sorry, Yoon. I'll come back for you." I said, before jumping with all my might.

I flew high in the sky and I knew the people down below where confused. I landed on a tree and jumped again. This time, in the direction of the village. As I did so, a feeling in my chest got stronger. A feeling I haven't felt in a long time. _What was this feeling?_

* * *

Eve: Whoopeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I GOT PASS THAT ARC GODDAMN AM I HAPPY! I honestly thought that was one of the most boring parts in the series. And we're gonna meet Kija in the next episode! I feel pumped and ready to write! Please R&R, give me constructive criticism, the usual. Have a great Sunday!


	12. Chapter 9

Eve: Haiiiiii! We got a chapter done! And by we, I mean me because Tina still has not helped me with the fanfic. ;-; But yeah, this one's a bit of a short one but I hope you guys enjoy! I haven't been able to work on this as much as I wished but winter break's soon so I will work on this. Maybe. If I don't have to do work for my parents. But, we'll see!  
 **Disclaimer:** **_I do not own Akatsuki no Yona. I only own Ji-Min and this AU._**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

I sat in a tree, watching them struggle to find me. _Maybe I should I go ahead to the Hakuryuu village. Sorry, Yoon._ I jumped back into the sky, making sure to angle myself into the direction of the village.

 _Avoid the actual village itself and travel around the outskirts, Ji-Min. Try finding the Hakuryuu first._ A big house came into view, and logically, I thought it was the Hakuryuu's house. I landed right behind the house after my last jump, which was convenient considering the house was hiding me. When I popped my head into the back window, I was faced by a male's face. He had white hair and stunning blue eyes. Most importantly he had his hand in front of him. _Wait, that's not a hand… IT'S A FUCKING DRAGON CLAW LIKE MINE!_

"Uhmmm, hi?" I said awkwardly.

"GAHHH!"

"INTRUDER!"

"Oh my, what a loud bunch." I said, walking in through the window. "I feel disappointed with the treatment I'm getting."

"Why should you be getting any treatment?" the man I assume to be the Hakuryuu said coldly.

"Soooo the great Shiryuu herself doesn't get special privileges in this village? I was abandoned, too." I said, crossing my arms and pouting. "Your villagers locked up my friend and I'm here to request that you let him go. And I have another friend that you might want to meet."

"How do I know if you are the Shiryuu? If anything, you just look like an assassin from the Shiryuu village. They're known for despising their bloodline completely."

"Really? That's new information. I'll keep that in mind when we go to the other dragon villages. Note to self: look less like an assassin." I mumbled to myself before speaking to the Hakuryuu again. "I have full proof I'm the Shiryuu. Here, look."

I took off my right glove and showed him my claw. The look on all their faces was priceless. I smiled at them. "Now can you let my friend go?"

* * *

 **~Transition to Down at Village~**

"What's with all this ruckus?" the Hakuryuu, now known as Kija, asked.

"It's as Lady Shiryuu said. Her friends are here and they caused quite a commotion." the grandma being carried said.

We walked until I saw a familiar hooded figure, standing beside Hak.

"Yona!" I yelled out, waving at her.

She turned around and stared at me in shock. All of a sudden, Kija collapsed, not looking too well.

"Oi, Kija! Get a hold of yourself!" I shouted at him, kneeling next to him.

I pressed my hand against his head and felt that it was scorching. Yona came over next to me to see what was wrong.

"He was fine before. What the hell…."

"His arm!" one of the villagers shouted.

I looked to his arm and saw that it had expanded in size. The claws look more deadly and sharp than they were before. After a while, he slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"Uhmmm…. Hakuryuu?" Yona said questionably.

"Yes… I am the person who has inherited the blood of the White Dragon from ancient times. I have been waiting for you." Kija said, bowing respectfully to Yona. "My Master."

"Master? What are you…" she stopped when she saw everyone bowing to her. Well, us.

"Congratulations, Lord Hakuryuu! Our King has finally appeared! The power of the gods which we have protected since the ancient times is finally rewarding us today!"

The villagers cheered and Kija stared at Yona happily.

"They're a little excited, huh?" Yoon stated.

"Are they calling me a king because I'm royalty?" asked said 'king.'

"No. Absolutely not." I deadpanned. "They don't even know you're actual royalty."

"I agree. It's probably because you have red hair like King Hiryuu." Hak said.

"But I'm not a descendant of King Hiryuu. Within Kouka's history, there are times wh-"

"When other tribes besides the Sky Tribe were in power. We know." I finished for her. "I've had that drilled in my brain for as long as I can remember."

"My Master."

"Eh?"

Yona turned to Kija, who then asked for her name. After exchanging her name, she blurted out a compliment like the lovable airhead she is. Kija immediately denied it and said Yona was the one who looked nice. Yona denied that comment as well.

"I am not your King or Master. I want the power of the gods to protect myself and my friends. I'm being a bad person." she confessed.

Hak, Yoon, and I looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm traveling to take hold of the other three dragons, too. First off, I want to borrow your power. May I?"

After 10 seconds of silence, Kija finally answered her. "It would be my greatest honor. No matter who you are or what kind of objectives you have, from now on, I am your dragon. The blood within me is telling me so."

 **~Later~**

"That was scary. Even though Ik-soo predicted it, I didn't think he would become our partner so willingly." Yoon said.

"They're crazy about dragons. When I showed them I was a dragon, they apologized for all the problems they caused me and offered me food." I explained.

"But that guy was smiling the whole time and it was making me uncomfortable."

Yoon pointed to Hak.

"Eh~? It's nothing. The princess was talking to a deity like she wanted to pick a fight. How exciting."

"It was a bit exciting. I wondered if at least one of the villagers would yell at her." I said, cupping my chin with a hand and thinking.

 _You'd think one of the villagers would be like, "No, you can't take Lord Hakuryuu away if you think of using him like that!" They completely obey his every will and command._ I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt two murderous auras behind me. It was Hak and Kija. I could _feel_ the hate targeted towards each other coming from them.

"Princess, this guy's no good. Let's get another one."

"Hak… WE CAN'T GET ANOTHER WHITE DRAGON." I said angrily. "*sigh* This is why we needed an advisor and why it had to be me."

"What happened to cause this?" Yoon asked.

"Lord Hakuryuu gave me money and told me to go home."

"Mhmmm… so that thing protruding from your stomach isn't a money bag?" I questioned skeptically.

"Maybe it's indigestion."

"Protecting the princess is the responsibility of the five dragons! Anybody who isn't a dragon can go-"

"NO!" Yona and I shouted.

"Hak is our childhood friend. He can help us. It doesn't- no- it _can't_ be just us four." I said, glaring at Kija. "Hak is an important asset, not even that. He's an important comrade and friend. And I won't let you think otherwise."

Hak laughed triumphantly and spoke to Kija while I snuck the money bag from him.

"I agree with Ji-Min, but we need you, too, Hakuryuu. The way things are, Hak and possibly Ji-Min will die protecting me. Ji-Min has many ways she could die, not just one. So I wish for you to protect Ji-Min and Hak." Yona said.

"Oh, I see. You sought my help because that man is weak." Kija said putting emphasis on 'weak.'

 _Uh oh. He went there._ I held back Hak before he beat up Kija.

"It's fine, I haven't fallen so low that I have to be protected by a white snake." Hak said, struggling in my grip.

"Oh, and I'll be fine! If anything, I could abandon Hak and Kija and jump away with Yona and Yoon." I said, putting more strength into holding Hak back.

"HEY!"

"This is getting annoying. Let's hurry up and go." Yoon said.

"Yes."

When Hak and Kija finally calmed down, we headed out to leave. Right when we were, the entire village came out to give one last goodbye to Kija. Some heartfelt conversations and tears later, we left the Hakuryuu village.

"So then. Where are we going from now?" Kija asked us.

"Yoon, did you hear anything from Ik-soo?" Yona inquired.

"Nope. There aren't any clues here."

"What's wrong? Your eyes are red." Hak pointed out.

"Ooooh, could it be that Yoon cried at the farewell?" I said in mock shock.

"SHUT UP!" Yoon shouted angrily.

He ran after us with a bag and we avoided it. Kija and Yona were talking about how Kija could sense the other three dragons.

"What about me?" I asked. "You weren't able to sense me and I'm pretty sure I can't sense dragons."

"You've heard the legend, yes? The Shiryuu was always hidden. Very few know that the Shiryuu existed. Though, no one knows why the Shiryuu can't be tracked."

"Alright, let's head down the mountain. Oh Great White Snake, what direction is it?" Hak asked.

"I'M NOT A WHITE SNAKE!"

 _Well, this makes no sense whatsoever. The Shiryuu village hating their own bloodline, the Shiryuu being shrouded in mystery, and no one being able to find the Shiryuu. What is going on? And how am I involved?_


	13. Chapter 10

Eve: I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD! And by dead I mean I finally got better from my sickness. And I worked really hard to make this chapter better than my previous chapter, grammar-wise and just in general. The beginning is the part we ended at last chapter, but I decided to change it since I thought it wasn't good enough. So. I hope you enjoy my sweat, blood, and tears all in one chapter.

* * *

 **Diclaimer:** _ **I do not own Akatsuki no Yona. I only Ji-Min and anything you do not see in the manga/anime.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 _Well, this makes no sense whatsoever. The Shiryuu descendants hating their own bloodline, the Shiryuu being shrouded in mystery, and no one being able to find the Shiryuu. What is going on? And how am I involved? I never even met my real parents, let alone any of the villagers. This is a big elaborate puzzle waiting to be solved._ I snapped out of my thoughts when Kija yelled like a little girl.

"Hmmm? What happened?" I asked Hak.

"The Great Dragon deity is weaker than a bug." Hak said, simultaneously answering my question and teasing Kija.

"N-NO! I JUST DON'T LIKE RUSTLING, HAIRY, CREEPY-CRAWLY CREATURES!" He calmed down before continuing. "My power is the power bestowed upon me by the noble White Dragon god. Don't think for a second that I am an ordinary person."

"Well, I don't care. It's a dusty old power that has become unreliable."

While Hak and Kija continued bickering, I picked up on some footsteps. Quite a lot of them. I knocked their heads together to effectively shut them up.

"Shut up, we're about to be attacked by thieves." I scolded them.

"There's quite a lot of them." Hak commented.

"No wonder their footsteps sound unrefined." Kija added.

"Heeeey~. Ji-Min can I use arrows?" Yona asked.

"No. Now let's go hide with Yoon." I said, pushing her and Yoon along to the bushes.

The thieves showed up right when I shooed us into the bushes.

"There were spoils in a place like this." one said.

"And what do we have here? They look like they have some valuable stuff on them." another sneered.

"Told you they were mountain bandits!" I teased Hak.

"What do you mean by that?" Kija asked.

I just smirked. _This innocent little child._

"Oh, that's not all. They have three women over there."

"Yoon's a pretty boy, not a girl." I corrected them.

After that, I started to count the amount of men there were. _Eh, with Kija's help, Hak should be fine on his own._ Soon enough, Hak and Kija jumped into battle, although they were still bickering.

"Those guys are weird. Absolutely weird, no matter how you look at it." Yoon spat out. "Kija doesn't seem like something from this world. That speed of the Thunder Beast is no human feat, either."

"Terrifying, isn't it? I remember when I thought that." I said, sighing. "You get used to it after two or three times." Yona was silent, so I assumed she wanted to help. "Go ahead. I'm watching you."

Yona lit up and asked Yoon for help with the aim. The arrow hit the thief on his hand, making him drop the knife he was holding.

"Got him!" Yoon yelled victoriously.

"Good job, guys." I said, before standing up from my crouching position. I noticed somebody was sneaking up on us, but I didn't say anything as to not panic Yona and Yoon. I turned around quickly and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying. "And now that's taken care of."

Yona and Yoon turned around, confused about what I was talking about until they saw all the trees the poor person's corpse knocked down. I think he's dead at least. Here's to hoping he's alive.

"Kija!"

That was Yona. I heard a thump and turned back around. Soon afterwards, Hak fell down and I rushed over to them.

"Shit! I forgot to look after his injuries." I cursed myself.

"Did he die?" Kija asked.

"He did not die!" Yona yelled.

"Idiot. He reopened his wounds." Yoon somehow flipped Hak over and checked his wounds. The bandages were bled through. "His wounds haven't actually healed yet. I've refrained from Ji-Min using her blood because she passes out after losing a certain amount of blood. He's actually pretty roughed up, despite acting indifferently."

"And I will take this chance to fully heal his wounds." I said, a bit shocked when Yoon didn't protest.

I removed the bandages gingerly and winced at the sight of his wound. I bit down on one of my fingers, tasting metallic liquid in mouth as a result. I dripped only a little bit of blood on his wound and saw it starting to close. After dripping a good amount of blood on him and his wound was fully closed, I dug through the bag for a little piece of bandage to stop the bleeding.

"This is the first time I've seen you do that." Yona said, looking at the place Hak's wound once was.

"I didn't know Shiryuu blood had healing properties." Kija said.

"I didn't know either until the priest told me." The bleeding stopped so I took off the bandage and gave Hak to Kija. "I don't want to carry him again, so here you go. Don't drop him and have fun."

"Wow, Kija you're amazing." Yona praised.

"The arm of a dragon has ten times the strength of a normal person."

Yona started piling things on Kija's left arm and I snickered.

"Oh, well, it is just the right arm." Kija said, struggling under the weight of two bags and the quiver of arrows.

I grabbed the bags and Yona took back the quiver. We continued walking, Kija and Yona walking while I watched Hak's sleeping face. I snickered when I realized he looked so relaxed in Kija's arms. He actually looked like his age for once. Maybe like a little kid. I have to admit it was a bit endearing. I leaned forward carefully and kissed his forehead, whispering, "Goodnight, ya little brat."

* * *

 **~After Finding a Place to Sleep and Eat~**

"Kija, stop complaining. Be grateful we don't have to eat bugs today." I snapped.

I continued eating while Kija pestered Hak. _This guy… He's so sheltered. Is he crying?!_ I suddenly heard shuffling and looked behind me. Hak was stirring from his sleep.

"What did you say about my food? I can't hear you." Hak said, opening his eyes and staring at Yona.

"Hak, you're awake? Do you still feel hurt?" Yona asked, completely avoiding his question.

"Nope. More importantly, what did you say about my food?"

"She was probably talking about how bad the food was when you cooked for us, but I could be wrong. I wasn't really listening." I answered, still eating the veggies.

"Food? Ah, are you hungry? I'll get you some food." Yona said, completely ignoring the question and getting Hak food.

"Ji-Min-"

"I'm not going to feed you. Do it yourself. I already healed your injury, so be grateful." I snapped for the second time in 5 minutes. "I'm in a pissy mood because of Kija. Don't make it worse."

"Ah, are you on-"

I punched Hak in the stomach and then proceeded to eat my food. Did I mention I used my right hand and most of my strength? No? Well, now I did. Hak started yelling at me and I yelled back. Jeez, everyone likes getting on my nerves today. I had to deal with losing at _least_ half a cup of blood and jackass over here has not said a single thanks.

"SHUT UP! WE'RE GOING TO SLEEP NOW SO WE CAN GET UP EARLY TOMORROW!" Yoon roared.

We shut up, mostly because Yoon was pretty scary when mad.

"Jeez, fine, mom." I grumbled before getting into a comfortable position to sleep.

"I don't remember giving birth to you." I heard him mumble angrily.

* * *

 **~The Next Day~**

"Woah, Kija, did you even sleep?" I asked him while looking at his sleepy-ass face. (Wow, Ji-Min did a total 180 from the other time she talked. ;;;)

"Hang in there!" Yona said.

"Hey, there's a bug on your back." Hak said.

Kija went running away screaming. Yona yelled at him, but he didn't stop.

"Oh my, this is interesting~. I got a bit of teasing material now." I said, smirking evilly.

Hak and I laughed evilly and Yoon told us to shut up.

"Do you understand? We're going to be entering villages from now on and this is the Fire Tribe's land. Don't do anything to cause a scene!" Yoon scolded.

"But that's impossible." I said, covering my hair with my hood.

* * *

 **~At the First Village~**

"He is not here." Kija confirmed.

"*sigh* This wasn't going to be easy, right?" Yoon took out a map. I peeked over his shoulder to look at it. "Now we go ten villages back-"

"Wait." Hak interrupted Yoon. "You can't go there. It's become a training ground for the Fire Tribe's army."

"Eh? Then what about here?" Yoon pointed at another location that I recognized instantly.

"Oh, that's the place that was recently conquered. I visited it a while back." I said.

"Woah, it would've been bad for us if we went there."

Hak and I kept pointing out the ones that were dangerous to go to until we were down to three places.

"It's settled. I've narrowed down to three possible places the village could be." Yoon announced to Yona and Kija.

"Really?"

"I'm surprised that you knew so much Thunder Beast." Yoon commented.

"Because he had me to drill all that information into his brain." I said happily.

"Tell me all about it next time!" Yoon shouted excitedly.

"Of course!"

* * *

 **~After Some Time~**

"Not here, either~?!" Yoon shouted exasperatedly.

"I'm taking a nap. Don't steal blood from me while I'm knocked out." I mumbled, sitting against a tree and closing my eyes.

 _Is it further away? Where could it be? We checked all the possible and logical places. Well… maybe 'logical' shouldn't apply to finding a dragon village. But honestly, it's like they don't want to be found. Like my village. But the difference is that the Seiryuu's alive and staying in one place. That means he's in his village, unlike me. No use thinking about it, though. I should rest up before using my brain like this._ And eventually, sleep took it's hold on me and sucked me into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Eve: Meh, I probably could've done better. BUT. I'm now going to focus on making more chapters for the future of this fanfic. I have an idea for Pirate Arc so time zoom through the other chapters while making it better. Please R&R, give me constructive criticism, follow, and favorite. I'll be back in two weeks with another chapter! Peacce out!


End file.
